


A French Letter

by Harmony_J



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, General, Light-Hearted, One Shot, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_J/pseuds/Harmony_J
Summary: Steve has a condom





	A French Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wrote this as a challenge to myself. I wanted to see if I could write a fic or at least some dialog that wasn't like twenty or more pages long. I'm glad to have succeeded. The setting is during the movie when they're at the bar, getting ready for their mission. I hope it's enjoyable.

“So, we’re all going to sleep at your place, right Boss?” Sameer grinned. He looked at Steve and then quickly at Diana. 

"Yeah." Diana nodded her head. It sounded good to her. Steve’s friends seemed nice.

“No.” Steve grabbed Diana by her elbow." It’s just going to be me and Diana. You two are on your own. We’ll meet here out front, tomorrow morning at five, and then head to the train station.”

“Early.” Charlie grumbled finishing up another glass of beer.

“Come on Diana.” Steve reached for her hand.

“Where are we going?” 

“Back to my apartment. We need to rest up for the mission.”

“But it’s still early.”

“No, it’s not.” Steve said firmly. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a good night’s sleep in his own bed. He wasn’t about to squander the opportunity, if they left now he could probably get in a good six hours even. It would be wonderful.

“Lucky bastard.” Sameer blurted out. He hit Steve on the chest. “I want to go to your apartment with Diana.”

“Get some sleep you two.” Steve ordered. “It’s what me and Diana are going to do.” He wondered if maybe he should contact Etta again, and if Diana should stay with her tonight. It would have been the proper thing to do, but he and Diana had been together alone on a boat already and things had been fine, besides Steve didn’t want Diana out of his sight. He felt responsible for her, that, and well, he couldn’t believe how much he enjoyed her company. He put his arm around her shoulders and started to guide her out of the pub. He was surprised when Sameer separated them and pulled him off to the side.

“You might need this.” Sameer slipped a small, round, metal case into one of his pockets. 

“What’s that?” Diana stood in front of them. Steve tried pushing the little tin deeper into his pocket. He didn’t want it at all, and even more so he didn’t want Diana to see it. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. It was too late. He tried to stop her by grabbing her hand, but she slapped his hand, took the little case out of his pocket, and opened it. She looked at the contents for a moment. She looked at Steve. His face flushed. She probably thought he was a jerk.

“What is it?” Diana asked with curiosity.

“It’s a French Letter.” Charlie slurred before letting out a loud burp.

“A French Letter?” Diana looked at him with confusion.

“It’s a condom.” Steve said miserably.

“A condom?” Diana had a completely blank look on her face.

“Remember our discussion on the boat about men being essential for procreation?” Steve pointed out.

“Yes.” Diana nodded.

“Well, condoms prevent that. That is, um conception wouldn’t happen if the guy wore a condom during the sex act. I mean there’s always exceptions, things happen, but condoms are pretty good coverage.” Steve finished. He looked at her uncomfortably, maybe she would be sleeping at Etta’s tonight after all. Diana probably thought he was a pervert. He appreciated Sameer’s gesture, but his timing couldn’t possibly be anymore off. He looked at Sameer who whispered sorry. Steve was afraid to look at Diana again, any other respectable woman would probably slap him across the face for what appeared to be him making assumptions about them.

“Give it back to Sameer. We don’t need it. I wasn't even planning on doing anything. You’re safe with me. I promise.” Steve pleaded.

“I’m keeping it.” Diana said shoving it into her pocket. “Condoms are great. Cleo wrote all about them. I’ve just never seen one before.”

“Nice.” Sameer smiled. 

“Smart girl.” Charlie added.

“I really wish you had those books with you.” Steve grumbled. “Maybe I could learn something from them." They all said goodnight and Steve finished escorting Diana out of the bar.

The End

Thanks for reading!


End file.
